Questions and Answers
by XxMomomunchyxX
Summary: If you are a fan of Bleach or Fairy Tail or even both, don't you get the least bit curious about the character's secret lives? If you do then read this story, leave a review and I will answer all your questions.
1. Chapter 1

**So anyway since I was bored I decided to write a new story. This story will be a Bleach and FairyTail crossover. I decided to make this story where you review any questions you want to ask any of characters and I will come up with an answer for the characters. But since I'm terrible at coming up with stuff you will ask the questions. As soon as I get 5 questions at least I will update the next chapter. So please feel free to ask any questions to any of the characters of Bleach or Fairy Tail. I know there is already a story that is similar to this but I just wanted to have them get different questions and reactions. I also don't own the idea for this story or the anime it's self all of the credit goes to the rightful owners who isn't me unfortunately. Anyway just review any questions you have for the characters and I will answer them in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So I finally got enough questions to update. Since I got got more than 5 questions I will only answer the questions I know how to answer.**

There was this stage with a big audience aplauding as the curtain went up to reveal all the characters of Bleach and FairyTail sitting in chairs on stage and me.

Me:Thank you so much for coming tonight. So I will be asking the questions and you (I point to the characters) will answer. So (I take out index cards) the first question is for Jushiro Ukitake from Blue4Storm4Magus. The question is Why do you always give Toushiro candy all the time?

Jushiro:Why can't I? He is just a little kid. He should relax and have fun in his life like a child would. By giving him candy I'm actually doing him a favor.

Toushiro:No your not. I don't like candy and also do I have to remind you all the time, I'm not a little kid!

Me:Toushiro, there was no need to get mad. He was only trying to help you relax.

Toushiro:Well I dont need to relax. I may look like a little kid but I have live 10 of your lifetimes so I'm not a litlle kid and I don't need to relax.

Me:Ok let's move on to the next question. This next question is from Blue4Storm4Magus again. This time the question is for Sting Eucliffe. Don't you ever get cold wearing that half shirt all the time?

Sting:I don't want to answer that.

Me:Why not?

Sting:I don't feel like answering that either.

Me:Your just too stubborn for your own good sometimes. Sorry Blue4Storm4Magus he was just embarrassed. I bet he would've said yeah or something like that. The next question is from Yayman for Nastu Dragneel. Do you like Lucy?

Lucy and Nastu:(Blush)

Nastu:Maybe. I have a slight crush on her. I think she is sweet, kind, beautiful, and strong woman. she even let me and Happy stay at her house.

Lucy:Thanks I kinda like you too. But I did not give you permission to stay at my house and sleep in my bed. You just come in.

Me:Prove you love each other by kissing

Natsu and Lucy:(kiss)

Audience:Awww

Me:Next question is from Yayman again. This time it is for Wendy Marvel. Do you like Romeo?

Wendy:(Blush) No. I just like him as a friend. He is a good friend that's all.

Romeo:Yeah there is nothing between us. We're just really close friends and we are also comrades. That's all

Me:(sighs. I am disapointend. I like WendyxRomeo) so the next question is from Yayman to Renji Abarai. Have you ever dressed up as a banana before?

Renji:(Was drinking a cup of water and spit takes. The water lands on me)

Me:Eww! That is gross! Why did you spit on me?!

Renji:I did it because you asked me have I ever dressed a banana? Who in their right mind would ask that?

Me:Why did you have to spit on me?! I only ask the questions. I never wanted you to spit on me.

Renji:Well it was your own damn fault. You could've just been a nice little girl and skipped that question.

Me:Your so mean you know. So now let's just forget this happened and I'll get changed. So see ya next time on Questions and Answers.

**Sorry I didn't answer your question Yayman. But I couldn't ask if I was all wet with his spit so I will ask him again next time and I will make sure he does not drink water. I will update after I get 5 more questions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I only got one question. That was really sucky and since I totally suck writing coming up with questions, I will only answer that one question.**

Like last time on Questions and Answers the curtain went up and everything was the same. (Every time will be like that)

Me:Hello everyone! It's nice to see you all again. I only recieved a low number of questions since last time so this time will be a lot shorter. (Take out index cards) so as I promised I will answer the question from last time from Yayman. (I confiscated Renji's water)

Renji:Hey!

Me:Just answer the question already. Have you ever dressed up as a banana before?

Renji:I've never and I never will.

Me:What do you think Rukia? Is he lying?

Rukia:Yeah. It was when we went to the world of the living one day on Halloween and Ichigo made us dress up with his friends to go trick-or-treating. I was a devil and he was a banana.

Me:Really?

Rukia:Yeah really.

Renji:(Blush) Why did you tell her?! It was supposed to be our little secret. You said you would keep quiet.

Rukia:I may have said ok, but I didn't say I promise.( I do that too. If I just say ok, then it doesn't count as a promise in my mind)

Me:Moving on. The next and last/only question is from Blue4Magnus to Kiyone and Sentarou. Do you have Plushies of Ukitake in your homes?

Kiyone and Sentarou:(Run for it)

Everyone:(Sweatdrops)

Jushiro:(Blushing)

Me:I'm guessing that's yes. I guess that's it for today. See ya Next time on Questions and Answers!

**A/N So please review and tell me what you think. Also if you want more to come soon review a question please. After 3 weeks if I don't get any questions I will abandon this story. If I get at least one question before those 3 weeks are up then I will update.**


End file.
